The ICMIC(gStanford has matured from a P20 initially funded in 2000, with subsequent funding of the ICMIC PSO in 2004, to a multidisciplinary program with the expertise and infrastructure to support the growing field of multimodality molecular imaging. Dr Gambhir, the ICMIC PI, has made a conscious effort to merge his interests in radiology and molecular pharmacology to focus on the rapidly emerging field of molecular imaging. Eariier on, Dr. Gambhir was a key contributor to the UCLA-ICMIC where his lab very competently provided the ideal link between basic cancer biologists and biomedical imaging scientists. Dr. Gambhir then moved to Stanford with his lab of 20 students/postdocs in July 2003. ICMIC Co-PI, Dr. Contag, has spent a significant portion of his career focused on small animal bioluminescence optical imaging and has helped to make this technology widely available on the Stanford Campus and beyond. Together Drs. Gambhir and Contag provide an enormous breadth spanning from basic science, to pre-clinical imaging, to clinical applications of molecular imaging. Additionally, they both also have a primary emphasis on the study of cancer, and are both committed to clinical translation of molecular imaging.